


Heeere's Doffy!

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Humor, Out of Character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Doffy decides to visit Law and Corazon...univitedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heeere's Doffy!

It was around five in the afternoon and the apartment was quiet. Corazon was in the kitchen doing the dishes, handling them as if he were working with nuclear chemicals and focusing on them like he was taking his SAT's all over again. On his hands were non-slip gloves. He was being extra careful not to break anything, knowing all too well he'd receive from Law either a scathing look, or a tired and a disappointed shake of the head.

In the living room, Law was organizing and cleaning up. He and Corazon had been working a lot for the past week so neither of them had the time or energy to really clean the apartment. He stood off to the side, inspecting his work as he crossed his arms over his chest; the gray, loverly large sweater's sleeves almost tangling in the process. The room looked neat once again, much to the surgeon's pleasure, and he began to head over to the couch to get some well deserved rest.

However, before he could make it to the comfortable looking furniture, a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. A sigh left him as his shoulders involuntarily slumped. He had no desire to let anyone in, as he and Corazon  _finally_  had some time off and they wished to spend it in peace and quiet. As he headed for the door, he desperately hoped it was not Luffy at the door. The teen had too much energy for his own good, really, and Law was in no mood to deal with such a hyperactive person.

Another knock sounded he mentally began to curse the impatient person out. "One moment," he grit out. Upon reaching the door, he gave one more sigh and straightened his shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed his state of mind and began to unlock and open the door. "Can I help y–?"

Pink. That was all Law saw. And the voice that accompanied it was  _quite_  familiar. "Fufufu. Why, hello, Law–"

Law slammed the door shut as fast as he possibly could, leaning against it as a surprised – and quite possibly horrified – expression overtook his face. He stayed that way for about two seconds before quickly activating the deadbolt above the doorknob. He was  _definitely_  not in the mood to deal with Doflamingo.

"Fufufu, what's wrong, Law? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I just remembered I have an early morning surgery tomorrow and that I should be going to bed now."

"Liar," the blond said, his voice slightly muffled by the door. "Besides, I'm sure Roci would  _love_  to see–"

"Nice to see you too, Doflamingo. Have a good night." And with that, Law quickly walked away from the door and back into the living room. As he passed the kitchen, Rocinante stuck his head out.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who lost their way in life and have made it their life goal to ruin other people's lives," Law answered. Rocinante quieted for a moment.

"…Luffy?"

"No, that idiot's life goal is to  _unintentionally_  ruin people's lives."

"Oh. Doffy, then?"

"Bingo."

"Ah." And with that, Law headed for his bedroom as Corazon turned his attention back to the few dishes left in the sink. A few minutes went by, and as the clumsy blond picked up the final dish, a quiet tapping sound caught his attention. He turned his head this way and that to find where it was coming from but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Turning off the water, he was able to hear it more clearly. And it sounded like it was coming from…in front of him?

He turned to face the window before him and moved to open the blinds. After having a bit of trouble with them, he finally got them to go up.

He promptly screamed and dropped the dish in his hands.

There, perched on the extremely thin ledge, was none other than Doflamingo with his usual grin. How the older blond remained crouched in such a place, Corazon would never know. Law came running into the room to see what the commotion was about when his eyes spotted Doflamingo in the window. Rocinante quickly turned to Law with wide eyes. "We're on the fourth floor! How did he even  _get_  there?!"

Law didn't have an answer because, honestly, he really had  _no idea_  how Doflamingo managed to get to that window. With a groan, Law reluctantly came to a decision. "Open the window and let him in." Corazon did just that, and the bird man awkwardly, yet gracefully, came with a chuckle.

"How kind of you to let me in. I was almost sure you'd let me stay out there all night, Lawsy."

"I was," the surgeon grit darkly under his breath as he turned to go back to his bedroom. A pair of strong arms stopped him though, and Doflamingo rested his chin on Law's head.

"Come on, don't be like that. We're family, aren't we?"

"Touch me again and I'll run you through with my nodachi."

"You even try that and I'll rip your arm off," Doffy replied lightheartedly.

"There will be no bloodshed in this apartment so long as I'm around," Corazon cut in, prying Doffy's arms off Law before the surgeon could make good with his threat.

Law could only curse up a storm as he headed for his room. So much for his peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I just had to.
> 
> This idea is based on Midgeh Mingos' post on Tumblr about Doflamingo visiting. Here's the link: http://ask-midgeh-mingos.tumblr.com/post/129681028311/corazon-yea-he-tries-to-visit-all-the-time  
> GO. SERIOUSLY. CHECK THEM OUT.
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
